smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Bison
Special Moves Standard B- Psycho Crates Bison spins two crates that do continuous damage to anyone near. This move has 38-39 frames. The 38th frame will launch the crates towards the max distance, and the 39th frame acts like frame 1. At the end of the third episode, "Chunnel Vision", Bison tosses two crates of money at E. Honda before escaping in his helicopter. Side B- Psycho Cart Bison rides on a pump car. Pressing A while in this state will create a shock, and pressing B will stop. At the start of said episode, Bison creates a barriage of lightning on a cart in a subway station before being blasted by a rocket. Up B- Psychoport Bison rises up in the air for one second. While in midair, moving the stick left or right will teleport him to said side. The entirety of the series has Bison levitating in the air or teleporting. Down B- Psycuum Bison holds up an energy shield that absorbs any attack. This will make his shield redder and power up Bison's moves, which drains after a few seconds. However, the shield can't save him from grabs. The second episode features the move. Final Smash- YES! YES! Bison watches his recorder as one opponent is randomly picked (besides himself) and smashed by a mutant out of nowhere, KO'ing him/her. Then he says those two words that made him meme-famous: [1] Taunts *Down Taunt- "OF COURSE!" *Side Taunt- "This is delicious!" *Up Taunt- "YES!" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- screams his famous quote: "YES! YES!" *Victory #2- says: "But for me, it was Tuesday." *Victory #3- (laughs) *Victory #4 (Against Guile)- says:"Another time, Guile!" *Lose- Just lies with his right arm on his right leg. Trophy Description YES! He's no doubt the most positive Lawl Fighter around... Even though he tries to distant himself from the others by calling them the "Lawl Fighters" and wishing for their conversion to small particles... Bison still has the energy to considered a bro. He's so happy about life and excercising that he refuses to fly to move around all the time, even though he could move faster... but you never hear him whining about it! Oh, and aside from the postive energy, also fear his psycho energy... which indeed hits in the psyche, you'll never know if you should stay too far or too close. And he uses boxes. Snake Codec Snake: Hey, that's Bison isn't it? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Does he get along with Guile? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Are you serious? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Are you gay? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Are you straight? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Otacon, what's gotten into you? Otacon: Yes! Yes! Yes! *repeatedly says "Yes!"* (Otacon is interrupted by Colonel) Colonel: Snake. Snake: Colonel! Colonel: Otacon can't work, he's fired. (the theme that plays during the "YES! YES!" scene is played) Snake: Yes! ... Yes! ''Character Description'' The head of the criminal organization Shadaloo, M. Bison is the main villain of the Street Fighter ''series. This version of Bison is based off of the animated series of said games, where several of his famous quotes originated. He also makes references to the ''Street Fighter live-action movie. Bison also has his own series made by Chincherrinas, Leet Fighters, ''along with Guile. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Performs the Psycho Crusher. *Forward tilt - Kicks forward. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - Slides forward and kicks both his feet out 'Smash' *Forward smash - Performs a rolling cartwheel kick. *Up smash - Performs an uppercut that deals darkness damage. *Down smash - Shoots a large beam of electricity 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - Stomps downwards. Can meteor smash airborne opponents. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Telekineticly grabs the opponent *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - Teleports behind the opponent and kicks them. *Up throw - Throws the opponent up *Down throw - Disappears then reappears on the opponent Role in ''The Subspace Emissary Unlike ''The Frollo Show ''and ''Leet Fighters, ''Bison is a major member in the Subspace Army, alongside Dr. Robotnik, Xerxes, Irate Gamer, Mary, and Hitler. The Subspace Army was able to track down large amounts of energy coming from a museum showcasing the works of the late artist Guertana. Bison, along with Balrog, Sagat and other Shadaloo members are sent to the museum to clear everybody out while Hitler and Günsche investigate the source of the power. Apparently, Bison decided to take things a little further, mainly by vandalizing the gallery with drawings of himself, the Sadaloo insignia, and the word YES (all in (possibly) red crayon), while taking all the museum goers as hostages. Ib, who had just escaped a hellish painting world, witnesses these events and fights Shadaloo. Bison, confronting Ib, is ready to turn her into a trophy via Subspace Cannon. However, Guile intervenes, in order to try and arrest Bison. After Ib saves Guile from trophification, Bison calls forth Sagat to distract the two while he and Balrog escape. Trivia *Bison is one of the six characters to have a specific victory quote against someone else. The others are: AVGN, Frollo, Gaston, Guile and Carlos Trejo. *The victory theme that plays during his Yes! Yes! victory pose has the same pitch of the original theme. The other two themes are slightly lower versions of the theme. *Bison & Jameson are the only characters that refer the other playable characters as Lawlers. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Villains Category:Back from Dead Characters Category:Enemies Category:Subspace Army Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Top Rank Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Unknown Category:Locked Category:Males Category:Offensive Category:Street Fighter (universe)